Je te cherche
by Jei Han
Summary: pourquoi vivre comme tout le monde lorsqu'on peut changer la donne? Mei Lin l'a comprit et veut vivre libre, sans attache, sans sentiments, sans pitié... Sans compter sur Ace qui va tout chambouler en une seule journée.
1. Chapter 1

Saaalut! C'est ma première fic...soyez indulgent plz! Bon et à part ça...vous regardez pas les fautes d'orthographes...C'est pour votre bien, y'en trop, vous risquez de devenir fou...Bonne lecture =)

Au fait, l'histoire est toute gentillette mais va devenir chaude après vous inquiétez pas! ;P

* * *

-Es tu sur de ton choix?

Demanda La vieille femme à cette enfant qui malgré les années passant ne parréssait pas avoir plus de la majorité. Elle lui répondit d'un simple regard emplit de mille mots. Elle allait partir et trouver. Trouver pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à ce sentir à sa place, pourquoi il lui manquait un...Truc? Elle partit avec uniquement ses vêtements et un manteau. Elle connaissait tout de son histoire et s'en voulait de quitter la personne dont elle était le plus proche, mais il fallait qu'elle parte.

La vieille femme commença à faire un monologue sans précédent mais lorsque elle se retourna,

Mei lin avait déjà disparue. Alors elle prononça cette dernière phrase:

-Un jour tu trouveras.

Mei Lin venait de marcher pendant plus de cinquante heures sans s'arreter, sans boire ni manger et le vide commencer à ce faire ressentir, elle opta donc pour un petit vol dans la première ferme qu'elle trouverait. Elle trouva une petite ferme ou elle déroba une miche de pain, six œufs et un poulet, elle déroba aussi l'un des chevaux présent à l'étable. Sans bruit, telle une plume dans le vent. Elle chevaucha pendant trois heures et arriva enfin au port, Elle vendit ce cheval pour quelques sous puis chercha un endroit ou passer la nuit. Elle finit par trouver une tour délabrée et décida de s'y installer. Elle alluma un feu, commença à déplumer son poulet et à le dépecer,elle fit frire ses œufs. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle sentit une aura non loin d'elle et elle prononça d'une voix calme:

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'es pas discret.

-Oh si je le suis. Lui répondit une voix de jeune homme légèrement épicé. Elle l'avait déjà cernée. Un homme bruyant et avide de chair fraiche comme tous les autres.

Il reprit:

-Je le suis, mais tu es la première personne qui m'aie entendue.

Sur ces mots il jaillit du haut de la tour pour arriver directement accroupi devant Mei Lin, seul le feu les séparés.

-Je ne suis ni bavarde, ni partageuse ni à la recherche d'amis, je ne te conseille pas de rester ici.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix cassante ce qui fit frémir le garçon...une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps...

Il lui répondit:

-Sais-tu qui je suis?

-Non, et j'en ai rien a foutre.

Il eu un grand éclat de rire:

-C'est plutôt rare les gens comme toi, habituellement, on me craint et on me respecte. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit une frêle jeune fille qui aurait un jour changée cette routine. Et...

Il n'eutt même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva collé au sol avec une Mei sur lui, elle paraissait furieuse.

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais frêle? Hein! J'ai surement tuée plus de personnes que toi dans ma vie, J'ai certainement du me battre plus de fois aussi! J'ai certainement pleurée moins que toi et ris moins que toi. Je ne suis pas une frêle jeune fille et je ne permettrai à personne de m'insulter.

Sur ces derniers mots elle avait retrouvé son calme et c'était relevée, ce positionnent juste au dessus de ce connard. Il l'a contempla sans même s'en rendre compte: Elle devait mesurée une dizaine de centimètres de moins que lui et devait avoir dix-huit ans tout au plus. Elle était fine et gracieuse, possédait un corps bien taillé et une poitrine ronde, portait une robe rouge de combat très...aguichante. Ses longs cheveux ramenés en queue haute étaient aussi blancs que la glace, Sa peau, pâle et sans erreurs faisait pensait à du satin, mais ce qui émerveillait le plus notre cher macho était les yeux qu'elle possédait. Ils étaient d'une couleur orange flamme, ils éblouissaient tout sur leur passage. Ils étaient ipnotisants, tellement ipnotisants qu'il faillit y perdre son âme en quelques secondes.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de sa contemplation. Ses joues virèrent rouge et il détourna le regard.

Mei Lin, amusée, se pencha sur le corps du garçon, elle se savait attirante et en jouait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le corps de notre ami qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir dans la seconde, elle lui demanda:

-Quel est ton nom? D'une voix douce et sensuelle qui faisait vibrer les cœurs...Et les corps.

-...Ace,**Portgas D. Ace** ...Dit-il d'une voix chancelante accompagné d'un souffle saccadé qui ce lié parfaitement avec la position dans laquelle il se trouvait...Et toi, quel est le tiens?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître.

Mei releva légèrement le buste en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Ace, mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Son acte eu l'effet escompté et Ace ce retrouva fort embête à cause...d'une proéminence...

Et il fit exactement ce que Mei voulait, il paniqua, se releva et décida de s'enfuir. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il lui dit juste avant de sauter:

-Je reviendrais demain. Ce n' est pas une question tu as intérêt d'être là, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en détournant le regard, il était géné! (baaaaka)

Sur cette phrase, il s'enfuit, laissant une Mei toujours affamée qui quelques secondes à peine après son départ avait déjà tout oublié et ne pensée plus qu'à une seule chose...MANGEEER!

Une fois repue, elle s'allongea et se perdit dans ces pensées avant de sombrée dans un sommeil léger, avec pour dernière pensée un seul nom...Ace..

* * *

Voilâ j'espère que ça vous a plu, suite au prochains épisodes... bye bye tout le monde!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espèrer que le premier chapitre vous aplus sinon ...ben.. Tanpis j'ai envie de dire.

Mais si vous l'avez aimée, voici la suite que je vous offre avec grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture! PS: le passage chaud c'est toujours pas maintenant, à voir pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de 8h, gênée par le bruit de la ville, elle décida de replier le camps et de partir dans la ville basse s'acheter une arme plus convenable que son petit couteau à viande.

Mei s'appraitait à partir lorsqu''une main attrapa son bras. Cette main tremblait comme si elle avait peur...

-Ace.

-mmh...

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je...Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais...

Mei éclata de rire et dit:

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu le cran de revenir, je pensais que les machos râleur, ignorants et dénudés de neurones dans ton genre s'enfuyaient après avoir subit une attaque non contrôler.

-...Merci c'est gentil...

Elle reposa ses affaires et s'assit, Ace en fit de même, il fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire une petite boîte et lui expliqua:

-Je suis un pirate, mais je possède aussi un autre devoir, retrouver les maîtres des cieux, tu connais bien sur la légende comme toute personne normale.

*Oui et je l'ai même vécue pensa-t-elle.*

-Non, r acontes.

-Tu es désespérante. Dit-il d'une voix amusée. Bien, dans ce cas:

On dit qu'il y a bien longtemps, les maîtres des cieux, processeurs de pouvoirs comme ceux des fruits du démon vivaient sur terre mêlés aux hommes, ils vivaient libre et sans attache n'écoutant que leur cœur, capable des plus beaux sauvetages comme des plus savants massacres, c'est pour ça qu'ils furent tous éliminés, mais on dit qu'il en reste sur Grandline, qu'ils ne sont pas tous morts, et je les recherches pour pouvoir les cacher...

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu les cacher?

Mei, d'habitude si détachée, buvait les paroles d'Ace et ouvrait de grands yeux pleins de curiosité. Ace répondit:

-...Ça me regarde...

Alors Mei prit le visage d'Ace dans ses mains et se rapprocha tout prêt de son visage, elle plongea son regard dans le siens...A ce moment là, tout deux ressentir une immense chaleur, douce et sucrée, l'histoire d'Ace déferla en Mei, et la sienne fit de même en Ace.

-Alors c'est pour ca, ton frère était un maître des cieux...Luffy...

-Non, il est! Il est toujours en vie je le cherche autant que les autres maîtres des cieux...Peut-être plus...Mais dis moi...M...Mei. Pourquoi je n'ai pas tout vu de toi, et comment as-tu fais pour...La connexion?

-Ne cherche pas à savoir, tu y perdrais ton âme...

Ils étaient toujours le visage très proche l'un de l'autre, et pour la première fois autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, leur rythme cardiaque se mirent à accélérer, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais étaient aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant.

Pour la première fois, Mei se sentit gênée et voulue reculer, mais Ace la retint par le bras, il ne voulait rien d'elle, juste la contempler encore un peu, au risque de se perdre dans ces yeux.

Il décendit sa main qui était sur le bras de Mei pour aller se loger dans la paume de la jeune fille, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Ils commançaient à se rapprocher dangereusement lorsque un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Ace se leva et parti voir ce qui ce passait. Il entendit alors un cri et se retourna pour voir qu'un homme venait de se jeter sur Mei, il s'apprêtait à lui sautait dessus, mais Mei le devança.

Ace regarda cette scène si ahurissante, Mei ne se battait pas, elle vibrait. En moins de trois minutes, l'homme et tous ses camarades qui l'avaient rejoint se retrouvèrent au sol, baignant dans leur sang, déchiquetés et sans vie. Mei se retourna alors vers Ace. Elle eu un léger rictus puis ramassa ses affaires. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la tour et prononça une dernière phrase:

-On se reverra, Portgas D. Ace, et ce jour là je te raconterai toute mon histoire, mais dis toi une chose, je sais ce que ça fait d'espérer trouver quelque chose et de ne pas y arriver, des fois, mieux vaut abandonner ou mourir, à toi de choisir. Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparue. Ace se précipita à la fenêtre pour entrevoir une dernière fois cette beauté si fascinante et en même temps si étrange, mais elle avait déjà disparue.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ace se retrouva à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il continuer à chercher son frère ou abandonner, quitter son équipage et recommencer une nouvelle vie...Pourquoi pas avec elle?

* * *

Voili-voilou. J'espere que c'était plaisant, je pense poster la suite bientôt! biz!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le numéro trois, le quatre est en cours de route, je pense que ce sera le dernier. Biz à tous!

* * *

Voilà, à peine cinq minutes dans la ville basse et les gens sont déjà effrayés, en même temps avec tout le sang que j'ai sur moi, je peux comprendre. Bon, trouvons cette arme qui me fait tant rêver, je la veux souple, élégante et efficace!

Elle marcha durant plusieurs heures, elle souhaitait ce concentrer uniquement sur son arme, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Une seule chose dans son esprit, un seul être: Ace.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet, elle qui s'était jurer en temps que grande solitaire de ne jamais avoir de sentiments pour personne.

Tout en restant dans ses pensées, elle s'arrêta à un vieil abreuvoir à chevaux et se rinça, quelques pas plus loin, elle s'acheta une nouvelle tenue composée d'un short et d'un débardeur ainsi que d'une cape, elle devait passer inaperçue si elle voulait continuer sa route. Elle s'acheta un sac de voyage et continua sa route. Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait a quitter la ville, elle tomba sur un étal ou était disposait plusieurs type d'arme, elle y trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, une lame bracelet qu'elle accrocherait à son bras et qui lui ferait comme un autre membre, longeant son avant-bras en partant du coude jusqu'au poignet. Elle en prit deux, une lame pour chaque bras. Avec ces armes elle se sentait forte, en tout cas plus que d'habitude. Elle sortit de la ville et décendit en direction du port, inconsciemment sont cœur cherchait à se rapprocher d'Ace. Elle y resta jusqu'à la nuit tombée ou elle prit ses affaires, quelques provisions et repartit à l'aventure.

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis ce jour là, un mois qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui contre son grès.

Elle avait fait plusieurs voyages depuis sa rencontre, elle avait visiter plusieurs villes, acheter des nouveaux vêtements, tué plusieurs dizaines de personnes, et découvert de magnifique endroits.

Voilà trois jours qu'elle s'était arrêter à environ cinq kilomètre d'une ville, à côté d'une petite rivière.

Elle décida de se rendre à la ville pour acheter quelques provisions. Elle décendit dans la partie «mal-famée» de la ville ou elle acheta ses provisions, c'était bien moins cher de ce côté. Elle se pencha pour attraper ses provisions et sentit alors quelque chose d'inhabituelle, QUI était le rustre qui osait lui mettre la main au cul de cette manière! Si il croyait qu'elle allait se laissait faire!

Elle ne se retourna même pas, elle se contenta de jeter la jambe en arrière, celle si alla se figer directement dans les parties douloureuse de l'homme. Il émit un bruit sourd et recula de quelques pas, elle se positionna devant lui avec un regard empli de mépris qui semblait dire: «pour toi c'est la fin.» Mei leva alors son bras droit ou sa lame l'avait rejoins, elle l'abaissa dans un mouvement fluide et son arme alla trancher le torse de l'homme en partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la pointe du bassin gauche. Elle recula à la hatte pour éviter les giclures de sang, l'homme poussa un long râle rempli de douleur et s'affaissa au sol. Les yeux révulser et la tête basculée en arrière. Mort. Mei alla alors chercher ses provision. Tout va bien et tout est normal. Le marchand s'était assis au sol, tremblant de tout son être. Mei prit ses provisions, lui fit un beau sourire et lui trancha la gorge, après tout, il était témoin et elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis, elle voulait rester ici encore quelques temps.

Elle rentre «chez elle» et posa ses achats à coté d'un feu qu'elle s'empressa de raviver. Elle s'allongea et contempla le ciel. A cet instant, devant ses yeux apparut un visage, un visage familer, elle ne l'avait pas vu longtemps mais aurait était capable de le reconnaître entre tous.

-AAAACEEE! Cria-t-elle en se retournant et en lui sautant au cou, ils basculèrent en arrière et se retrouvèrent dans la même position que la première fois, ils se regardèrent et Mei se rendit alors compte de se qu'elle venait de faire, elle se redressa, lui tourna le dos et dit d'une voix détachée:

-Oh. Tiens. Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici.

Il eu un léger rire avant de se relever, il attrapa le bras de Mei et la fit se retourner, il découvrit alors la jeune fille rouge écarlate à la mine boudeuse regardant à droite les yeux baissé et les bras croisés, comme une enfant que long viendrait de prendre en flagrant délit. Il trouva cela tellement mignon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il se rapprocha alors de la belle sans même le faire vraiment exprès, toujours le regard fixé sur elle. Mei leva alors les yeux pour aller les fixés dans ceux du garçon, ce qui le fit fondre, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, ils se rapprochaient, se rapprochaient...se rapprochaient...(j'aime vous faire languir)...Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur peau, mais aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas. Ace décida alors de se lancer, pourquoi son cœur battait-il à ce point, pourquoi tant de panique? Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dabort, provoquant en Ace une vague de bonheur et en Mei une vague de peur...Si il l'embrassait elle devrait tout lui dire...Au risque de le perdre à jamais. Alors à contre cœur, elle le repoussa en détournant le regard. Ace vit la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille, il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et en la regardant droit dans les yeux demanda:

-Pourquoi...?

Il eu pour seule réponse un mot à la limite de l'inaudible: -Lu...ffy...

Lorsqu'il le comprit, son cœur rata un battement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait de lui, il changea son regard en regard plein de questions. Elle lui dit:

-A..Assis toi, je dois te parler.

* * *

A plus pour le chapitre quatre (si vous avez toujours la patience de me lire...)


	4. Chapter 4

Attention pour tous les fans de one piece, dans ce chapitre Luffy n'est pas prit pour un ange...peut-être que ça vous gènera...Le meilleur moyen de savoir c'est de lire? Non?

PS: CA Y'EST! le passage chaud c'est maintenant! Biz à tous.

* * *

Ils s'assirent et elle reprit:

-Il y a quelques années années, j'ai rencontrée un jeune garçon de qui je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse, il m'a promis la lune, et j'ai eu à la place les ténèbres, il était pirate comme toi, il me trompait avec les membres de son équipage, je me rappelleeee encore de leur nom, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Franki, Robin, Sanji... Et d'autre, je crois qu'il a du me tromper avec tous ces gens et bien d'autre, j'étais devenue pirate pour lui, je l'ai suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Je n'était pas aussi forte avant, du moins je ne voulais pas l'être, il me battait me forcer à baizer, ce n'était même plus faire l'amour, c'était baizer, je l'aimais, mais je le haïssais, je voulait le tuer, pour en finir. Il fut mon premier meurtre, J'avais quinze ans, aujourd'hui j'en ai dix-huit et je me souviens encore de son visage empli d'horreur lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés. Lorsque je me rendis compte de se que je venais de faire, je me suis jetais sur lui pour le pleurer, et juste avant de mourir, il me dit: «Tu es...Com..me..moi..» il mourut ainsi dans mes bras.

Elle se releva avant de terminer sa phrase:

-Cet homme s'appeler... Monkey D. Luffy et je suis moi aussi une maître des cieux...Elle avait haussé le ton au fur et à mesure de son récit et avait prononcé ces derniers mots en criant presque. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, elle tremblait de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Elle finit par s'écroulait au sol, à genoux, elle était parcourue de spasme des plus violents, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés rivés au sol. Elle voulait arrêter de pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ace se leva, elle pensa alors qu'elle allait tout perdre. Lui, sa liberté, sa vie...Mais après tout, la mort ne devait pas être si terrible puisque personne n'en était jamais revenu.

Mais contre toute ses attentes, Ace vint s'assoir derrière elle et la prit fort dans ces bras. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui il avait les yeux rouges et humides mais ne pleurait pas, il la regarda et lui dit d'une voix rauque de douleur:

-Je ne savais pas mon frère monstre à ce point, je comprend que tu l'ai tué et je ne t'en veux pas, mais sache que tant que je serais là, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal.

Ils se mirent alors à sangloter en cœur, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, restant enlacer pendant des heures, ils finirent par céder aux appels multiples de Morphée et s'endormir profondément.

Ace se réveilla, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux qui avaient été collés par le sel de ses larmes. Il alla à ta-ton jusqu'à la rivière et se rinça le visage, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Mei en train de préparer à manger, elle semblait heureuse... Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle répondit à ses caresses sans hésitations.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle se jeta dessus, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, puis Mei se recula légèrement, elle lécha les lèvres de son bien aimé, ce qui le fit frémir, leurs langues se rejoignirent dans une danse des plus sensuelles, ne laissant à aucun des tourtereaux le temps de respirer. Mei s'allongea, suivit d'Ace qui ne lâcha pas ces lèvres d'un seul instant. Il était au dessus d'elle. Il rompit le baiser pour regarder le visage de Mei qui était devenue rouge encore une fois, elle se releva, emportant avec elle Ace. Il passa une main sur sa joue, sa main glissa délicatement jusque dans le cou de Mei, elle l'arrêta et enleva son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine enfermée dans une soutiens-gorge violet des plus affriolant. Ace regarda sa poitrine et déglutit, ce qui fit rire Mei. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, ne tenant plus, il la reposa au sol et lui rendit son baiser. La danse recommença. Il entreprit alors une décente de sa langue dans le cou de Mei, elle ne put contenir un léger gémissement. Il lui laissa une belle marque dans le cou, et continua de décendre. Il lui défit son soutiens-gorge et commença à jouer avec sa poitrine, un coup de langue sur ce téton-ci, un autre sur cette rondeur là... Elle ne retenait même plus ses gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, il entreprit alors de lui défaire son short. Elle l'arrêta:

-C'est ton tour...

Il se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ces coudes. Il était torse nu, elle alla prêt de son oreille et émit un léger gémissement, ce qui excita au plus haut point notre ami qui était déjà au garde à vous.

Elle lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, il ne put retenir ses gémissements d'appréciation. Elle décendit, laissant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle continua de déscendre tout en continuant de donner par-ci, par-là des légers coups de langues et des petits baisers. Elle arriva au niveau de la bosse et donna à travers le pantalon, quelques coups de langue et de doigts qui firent frémir Ace. Il la supplia:

-A...Arrête de me faire languir... j'en peu... plus...mmh..

Il avait un souffle saccadait et n'arrivait plus à parler correctement...Il voulait plus. Elle défit le pantalon suivit de prêt de son amis le caleçon, ce qui tira un soupir de soulagement à Ace, c'est qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit la dedans... Elle donna un léger coup de langue sur fruit défendu. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Ace, le prit directement en bouche. Entièrement. Elle commença une série de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, ses mouvements calés sur les gémissements d'Ace. Il n'en pouvait plus, au bout de quelques minutes à peine il la prévena:

-J...J... Je viens..aAaahhAAAA!

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il s'était rendu sous les lèvres experte de Mei. Elle se releva et regarda Ace l'air de dire: « t'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant?» Elle avait avalé mais il lui en restait un peu sur le coin de la lèvre, elle prit la semence avec le doigts et le lécha sensuellement se qui fit se redresser notre cher ami. IL se remit sur elle et l'embrassa. Il la déshabilla et commença doucement ses caresse à cet endroit stratégique. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui gémir dans l'oreille. Elle était déjà trempée ce qui rendit Ace encore plus fou. Même si son corps lui disait de la prendre violemment, il se fi douceur et la prépara avec amour. Il lui mit d'abord un doigt, se qui arracha un léger cri à Mei, puis deux, puis trois... Elle ne retenait plus ses cris et lorsqu'il la sentit prête, la pénétra. Ils étaient serrés l'un à l'autre, s'entourant mutuellement de leur bras, Mei planta ses ongles si fort en Ace que ça le fit sursauter. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un long cri mutuel avant de s'écrouler au sol. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se regardant, s'embrassant.

Ace se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé celle avec qui il voulait partager sa vie. Et Mei se rendit compte qu'elle avait trouvé... Elle avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait... Elle avait trouvé l'Amour.

* * *

Et c'est fini...Pas trop choqués? Ca va? bon ben, à plus tout le monde, j'espère vous savoir lecteurs de ma prochaine histoire. Gros poutous!


End file.
